


All and More

by cowboykylux



Series: Medieval Knight Kylo AU [7]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Biting, Blood Kink, Blood and Violence, Body Worship, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Married Couple, Murder Kink, Praise Kink, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:21:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25053067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowboykylux/pseuds/cowboykylux
Summary: Kylo kneels before you, in the tent. Outside there is the melodic noise of an army preparing for battle, preparing for a siege of a new land, a new kingdom which will soon crumble under the weight of Kylo’s sword. Outside there is the steady thrum of activity, the clanging of metal and the crunching of boots over earth, the excited chatter of bloodthirsty Knights. But in the tent, it is quiet, and Kylo kneels before you.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You
Series: Medieval Knight Kylo AU [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1537318
Kudos: 23





	All and More

Kylo kneels before you, in the tent. Outside there is the melodic noise of an army preparing for battle, preparing for a siege of a new land, a new kingdom which will soon crumble under the weight of Kylo’s sword. Outside there is the steady thrum of activity, the clanging of metal and the crunching of boots over earth, the excited chatter of bloodthirsty Knights. But in the tent, it is quiet, and Kylo kneels before you.

“Tell me a secret.” You ask of him, a means to let some of the anxiety out of his head. 

He is not unsure of this plan, no, nothing like that. He is confident, as he should be – this resistance shall be crushed and the expansion of the empire will go without a hitch, you both know. Kylo simply has a bad habit of retreating into his own head at times, and you liked to encourage that explosive nature of his, the raw power once untamed but now forged through the fires of hell.

Hell crackles like the fireplace which slowly embers on the fire side of the tent; you hesitate to call it that really. It is a room built for the two of you, the King and Queen, built to be your home away from home on this campaign. Normally Kylo would not dare allow you to come, but he found that he needed the strength your presence gave him.

He is asking for that strength now.

“I want to make love to you, covered in the blood of these enemies.” He says softly, through kiss bitten lips, as you step impossibly closer to him, an answer to a question asked both a thousand years and just a few moments ago.

He smooths his hands up your lower back, nuzzles his face into your stomach, breathes in the smell of your sweat. You are both naked, and he caresses your body like it is the most precious thing in all the world – because you are. You are both naked, and your hair is let down, free from pins or braids which would normally confine it, and the sight alone has his cock dripping for you.

“Tell me more.” You comb your fingers through his locks as he presses his tongue into your navel, his hands ghosting across the flesh of your inner thighs.

He kisses your stomach, kisses his way down down down, drawn to you like the tides obey the moon. He laves his tongue across the curve of your hip, clamps his teeth down onto the bone, makes you hiss.

“I want to smear their blood between our bodies, I want it to simmer and boil from the heat of our love, I want to fuck you on the soil of their land, I want to claim you as I claim their kingdom for our own.” His fingers sneak up to stroke gently through the folds of your pussy, and he licks his lips against your skin when your grip on his hair tightens. 

“More.” You order, and he’s not so sure which you mean – his touch upon your body or his dark and dirty desires.

“I want to watch you writhe underneath me with my name spilling from your lips, I want them all to hear, I want them to know who is their King…” To be safe, he pushes forward with both, his large calloused fingers thrusting inside your tight cunt, his nose exhaling sharply as he gulps for breath against your thigh.

You sigh out happily, so happily, so adoringly, that it fills Kylo’s chest with a fierce passion for you, a fierce protective possession of you, and his fingers move further inside your body, his grip on your hip tightens.

He trembles, the bloodlust thrumming through his very core, eyes blackening like that of a shark who has sensed the first sign of a kill. He wants to kill, wants to do it for him and for you. He wants to do this all for you. Your ribcage expands from a deep breath, and Kylo imagines filling you full of his come, his love, everything.

“…And who they may be so lucky as to call their Queen.” His face shakes with pent up restraint, and you take notice of it with a kind smile.

You card your fingers through his hair, slide a leg over his strong strong shoulder, and encourage him to turn his face into your cunt, encourage him to suck and kiss and lick at your pussy the way he’s aching for.

“My darling when you return to me victorious, you shall have all that,” You moan loud and long for the way his nose brushes against your clit, your nails scratching down his scalp, fingers begging for him to stay close as you breathe out, “You shall have all that and more.”

**Author's Note:**

> Based off the NSFW alphabet prompt D = Dirty Secret


End file.
